The present invention relates generally to grips for golf clubs. More specifically, the present invention relates to grips for putters that secure a ball marker and divot repairer, thus allowing for convenient access to both articles as needed during play.
The game of golf has exploded in popularity in recent years. The increase in the number of golfers potentially increases damage to the golf courses by golfers. Golf etiquette dictates that golfers must repair divot, dimple, or ball marks made from the golfer""s ball striking the green. Additionally, golfers periodically mark the position of their ball on the green so as to not interfere with another golfer""s path to the hole.
Golfers everywhere have problems keeping divot repairers and ball markers organized and available as needed. If a divot repairer is not easily located, a golfer is unlikely to fix his or her divot properly. Golfers continually rummage through their golf bags before or during a round of golf, looking for divot repairers and ball markers. Accordingly, there is a need for increased organization of divot repairers and ball markers so that both are readily available during play.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,913, issued to Dien, attempts to solve the problem of organization of divot repairers and ball markers. The invention comprises a means for attaching both a ball marker and a divot repairer to the butt end of a golf club. However, the invention has a number of limitations. Snaps are required to affix the ball marker to the divot repairer, which increases the cost of production. Additionally, the handle of the divot repairer is either hinged in relation to the prongs or at nearly a right angle in relation to the prongs. A hinged handle increases the cost of production of the divot repairer. A handle that is at nearly a right angle in relation to the prongs is difficult to use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,652, issued to Schuler, again attempts to attach a divot repairer and ball marker to the butt end of a golf club. However, in this invention, the ball marker cannot be removed from the club without first removing the divot repairer, which is not desirable.
Accordingly, there is a need for a golf club grip for use with putters and the like, which incorporates a ball marker and a divot repairer which are easily accessed by the golfer, while also having an ease of use and decreased cost of production. Accordingly, the present invention is hereby presented.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel golf club grip with a ball marker and divot repairer removably attached to the golf club grip.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a golf club grip which is inexpensive to produce.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide independent access to either the ball marker or the divot repairer.
A preferred embodiment of a golf club grip with ball marker and divot repairer comprises a golf club grip of a shape and composition generally known in the art. The grip comprises a hollow body with two ends. The first end of the grip is open and adapted to slideably receive a golf club shaft. The second end of the grip is closed with a slot integrally located within said second end. The slot is adapted to slideably receive a divot repair tool.
A preferred embodiment of a golf club grip additionally comprises a means for removably attaching a ball marker. A preferred embodiment for removably attaching a ball marker comprises an aperture through the surface of said body. Said aperture is preferably located near the second end of said body, so that the ball marker will not interfere with the golfer while putting. Alternatively, more than one aperture may be provided near the end of the golf grip body, into which a golfer may selectively insert the ball marker into one of the apertures.
The divot repairer comprises a single-prong repair tool integral with a handle. Alternatively, the divot repairer may comprise a double-prong repair tool with an integral handle. The divot repairer is adapted to slideably insert into the slot located in the second end of the grip. Preferably, the divot repairer is held in the slot by friction resistance, but any method known in the art is contemplated.
The ball marker comprises a composition and shape generally known in the art. The ball marker preferably comprises a substantially flat disc with a shaft extending perpendicularly from the center of one side of the disc. The ball marker is retained in the golf club grip through use of the aperture in the golf club grip body. In a preferred embodiment of the ball marker, the shaft has an enlarged tip. The enlarged tip aids in securing the ball marker within the corresponding aperture in the grip.